


Inconvenient Lovers in Inconvenient Places

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very, very short fics about randomly-generated Ensemble Stars pairings doing dirty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arashi and Izumi

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do when I’m bored. I sin.

Arashi loved school, and he loved being an idol.

There were cute boys, and cute boys who allowed themselves to get wrapped around his finger. Cute boys who were so enticed by his girly behavior that they let him take advantage of it.

He wished there were more of the latter, but for now, this would suffice. 

 

Arashi's hands moved across his partner’s body melodically, pleasing the other in ways they’d never before imagined were possible.

Izumi may have been cursing him out this entire time, but Arashi simply blew him off and continued his teasing, shooting him a wink and a simple statement of “you were the one who asked for this in the first place”.

As he grinded up against his upperclassman, earning him breathy moans that would only be heard by his ears and his ears only, he felt almost powerful.

“H-Hurry up, Arashi,” snapped Izumi. “I-I said it would be a bad idea to do this in a classroom, and did you listen? No, you—a-ah, shit—you didn't.”

“Oh, shush and be a good little boy, Izumi,” purred Arashi, twirling a lock of gray hair around his finger. Izumi opened his mouth to protest, but gasped instead as Arashi's hand brushed his stomach.

Arashi licked his lips—Izumi was so, so desperate, and it showed, from his whiny voice to his hot, labored breaths on Arashi’s neck.

Izumi closed his eyes, and his grip on Arashi’s blazer tightened as Arashi slipped a nimble hand into his pants.

The older boy’s breath hitched almost violently, and Arashi chuckled—this was going to be fun.


	2. Yuta and Leo

“Yuuuuta.”

“Leeeeoooo.”

“It is Yuta, right? I wanna make sure I’m fucking the right guy. I mean, you’re both really sexy and all, bu-”

Yuta silenced his upperclassman with a rough kiss, which was eagerly returned. After they broke away, Leo plastered a dopey grin onto his face. “Y’know, I could write a song about you! It’ll be real great!” he said.

Yuta blushed and averted his eyes, pouting. “How would you even go about that?”

Leo crossed his arms and scrunched up his face in concentration. Yuta tried not to giggle—he looked rather strange doing that with nothing but his boxers on.

“Weeeell…I was thinkin’ I might start with how you’ve got some weird cyan undies going on there. Wouldn’t that be swell?” snickered Leo, reaching a hand towards Yuta’s undergarments.

“H-Hey!” protested Yuta. “I don’t-”

He was cut off by a cold sensation rushing between his legs and a giggle from Leo.

“There! Undies off, problem solved! Am I right or am I right?”

“ **LEO**!”

 


	3. Tetora and Kuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double pistols and a wink @ the person who requested this because i literally randomize these pairings but decided to make an exception

"B-Boss!" snapped Tetora, his face beet red. He tried to push Kuro off of him. "Men don't do these kinds of things with other men!"

Kuro paid him no mind. He continued to gently slip off Tetora's blazer, ignoring the other's hits in protest.

Tetora was admittedly throwing weaker punches than usual. Deep down inside, he meekly acknowledged the fact that he really wouldn't mind doing…these things with his upperclassman, but he also felt he had some sort of reputation to hold up. I mean, they were at school! In a bathroom stall, no less!

_Wouldn’t somewhere nicer be better for this?_ he thought, beginning to space out despite himself. Somewhere nicer—like the Boss’s bedroom!

Tetora bet it smelled like him. He bet it was real soft, too—he could just feel himself being pushed down into the mattress by Kuro’s strong hands, gripping tightly at the sheets as he-

"You sure you don’t wanna do this?”

Kuro’s gruff voice snapped Tetora out of his thoughts. With a squeak, he realized he’d been tugging on the other’s tie during his little fantasy.

He averted his eyes, tried to hide the blush on his face, and mumbled, “No…keep going, yeah?”


	4. Koga and Adonis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just remembered that this exists. happy new year.

* * *

Boy, did Koga _hate the damn beach_.

…Well, not necessarily the beach, but more the things he was forced into there.

For instance, Rei and Kaoru had insisted on building a sandcastle. On top of him. In the shape of a mermaid tail.

Now, here he was, covered in tightly-backed bullshit and glaring daggers at everyone that walked past him.

Koga sighed and cursed under his breath. For a moment—just a very short moment—he decided to focus his gaze on a single person off by the shore. He let out a low sigh—Adonis sure looked gorgeous in nothing but swim trunks. Reluctantly, he had to admit one thing: that vampire bastard had given him a lovely view.

He didn’t really know what it was about Adonis that he liked—his hair, his body, that sweaty track runner smell of _determination_ —all he knew was that it was pretty hot.

He chuckled to himself as he kept watching—Adonis seemed to be standing up. This was good, very good—now he had a clear, unobstructed view of the other male’s sweet ass.

“…Y’know what?” muttered Koga to himself, “As long as he’s here with me, maybe the beach isn’t too bad.”


	5. Makoto and Tsukasa

“Tsukasa.”

“Makoto?”

The bespectacled blonde was staring intently at his phone screen. The redhead he had addressed raised an eyebrow.

“…What is it, Makoto? Are you okay?”

With a “humph,” Makoto stood up and marched to Tsukasa, still peering at his phone. Tsukasa inched away as Makoto thrust the device in front of his face. He glanced down at it awkwardly. Makoto cleared his throat.

“This is English, isn’t it?” he asked. “What does it say?”

Tsukasa blinked a few times and took a step back so he could see the screen clearly. On it were three pictures: the first depicted a red bell with white lettering on it, the second was a picture of Makoto, and the third was…a blurry picture of what seemed to be the bell ringing.

“The bell,” Makoto urged. “What does the bell say?”

“One second, let me see…” muttered Tsukasa, pausing for a moment.

He blinked.

Then he flushed bright red. Makoto looked both eager and terrified at the same time.

“W-What does it say, Tsukasa? Is it that bad? I mean, well, Izumi sent it to me, so—”

Tsukasa interrupted him sharply. “Stay away from Sena,” he said.

“That would be pretty hard—”

“Just try,” he insisted. “Please be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly dont know what to do with myself i deleted the game months ago and im still buying a cake for makoto's birthday


	6. Kaoru and Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i 'm so sorry if they're ooc i know Nothing about their personalities

April 3rd, 20xx

Dear Diary,

       Kaoru came by again while I was in the garden. I enjoy his company, I really do, but he makes the strangest remarks sometimes…!  
       For instance, he pointed to a rose and said that it was pretty, but I was prettier. I thanked him, but I was kind of embarrassed…I’m really not good with these kinds of things.

———

July 17th, 20xx

Dear Diary,

       Today, Kaoru invited me to the beach! I was very happy because summers are so hot, and the beach is a nice place to cool down. We’ve grown quite close, and he’s been inviting me out a lot lately…he says we’re going on “dates”, but he looks very meek when he says it.  
       I think it’s funny, since usually I’m the one blushing when we’re together! He’s very fun to be with.

———

December 25th, 20xx

Dear Diary,

       Kaoru took me into town. We walked through the snow, and it was cold, so we huddled close, and then he kissed me.  
       It was only on the cheek, but it made me feel…excited? Happy? I’m not sure, but…I enjoyed it.  
       He apologized after—but I don't think he needed to—and then I asked him if that meant we were a couple. He looked surprised, but he said that we could be one if I wanted.  
       I think I like that idea.


End file.
